


Fighting Against Fear

by Willowflower_Waterlily



Series: Inquisitor Lynn [17]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-01
Updated: 2015-05-01
Packaged: 2018-03-26 13:55:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3853165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Willowflower_Waterlily/pseuds/Willowflower_Waterlily





	Fighting Against Fear

Lynn looks around her, and she notices that she's suspended in the air just above the ground. When she thinks about it, gravity starts to work again for her and she hits the ground hard. The rest of her group, plus Stroud and Hawke were with her as well. Lynn made sure to look them over and heal them if needed. After talking with the Divine, they fight demons, and Lynn recovers some of her lost memories. Lynn and the others see how she got the mark, how she had her tranquility reversed. Fear sits in her belly, a worry that she will be made tranquil again when it is over, that when they defeat Coryfeus, it will take the mark away. Take what makes her whole away. "Nothing will change." Cole says, placing his hand on her shoulder.

"How can you be so sure?" Lynn whispers. They move on, fighting small fears on their way to the rift. To Lynn they were Templars all wielding the brand. She whimpers and casts spell after spell at them, so they won't get close to her.

"What are you seeing them as?" Hawke reaches for Lynn, and pulls her into a protective embrace.

"Templars, all of them holding the brand."

"I'll protect you." Hawke smiles at Lynn before letting her go. As they walk through the Fade, Lynn walks past mirrors, and when she catches a glimpse of herself she panics. Shaking and trying desperately to take a breathe, she sees her reflection in the mirror. Herself with dull eyes, and the sunburst on her forehead. She curls up in a ball and starts rocking back and forth.

"No, no, no..." She chants softly.  
"Lethallan, look at me." Lynn looks up at Solas. "Whatever it is that you see in the mirrors, it's not real. You are whole, that you can feel emotions should be enough to prove what you see wrong." Lynn flashes Solas a shaky smile and Bull helps her stand up.

 

After Lynn collects the last of her memories, she sees that the Divine herself had saved her, removed the brand from her. "It was you... You saved me."

"You have been hurt so much, I wanted to help you, heal you. I have faith that you will succeed." Most Holy starts to glow and she transforms into a spirit. "I will do whatever I can to help you escape." Lynn smiles at the spirit, and they continue on their path.

"Inquisitor, do you really think that the former Templar cares for you? Do you really think he won't make you tranquil as soon as he can? You will lose yourself again, and it will be because of him." Lynn gasps, she holds her hands up to her ears, trying to unhear what the demon just said to her.

"He would never do that to you." Cole comments, breaking the silence as they walk. When more fears attack them, they've all taken the shape of Cullen, all of them holding brands as the faceless fear Templars did before. Lynn tries to put it out of her mind as she fight, but it's so hard. She knows she isn't killing Cullen, but at the same time...

 

After they defeat the Aspect of Fear, the group runs for the rift. Bull, Solas, and Cole make it, but Lynn, Stroud, and Hawke don't. The warden and the Champion argue over who should be left behind, and Lynn knows it will be left to her, she dreads it. How can she leave anyone to die for her? She whispers Stroud's name. He salutes her and runs toward the demon. Hawke grabs Lynn's hand, and pulls her to the rift. When they land in the waking world, Lynn closes the rift, killing the rest of the demons. Hawke holds her hand as she exiles the Wardens until Coryfeus is defeated, praying there won't be another blight while they are gone.


End file.
